1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the general field of storage devices, particularly those for holding, retaining and or the detention of articles. Being more specific, an improved wrench socket storage rack not only enables the organization of socket sets by dimensional graduations, but also includes means providing instantaneous socket release from the wrench socket storage rack with the touch of a finger tip on a release button.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Wrench socket storage devices have been on the market and in the work place since the advent of wrench sockets. These devices have ranged from a tool box having divisions therein carefully configured to accommodate the graduated size of each socket to hand held devices having extremely sharp spring clip socket retaining devices, which devices leave quite a bit to be desired. Inventors have made futile and not so futile attempts at securing sockets to holding fixtures. Credit should always be given where credit is due especially for their part in trying to solve the age old problem of wrench socket storage. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,712,473 to McWethy's for "socket set" is a fine example of how sockets may be stored, although design does not provide for mobility or movement of multiple socket posts in a socket storage rack, nor does McWethy provide a release mechanism for the ease of socket removal/or reattachment. U.S. Pat. No. 2,065,341 to McNaught for a "Socket Wrench Kit" is quite limited whereas the sockets are not compatible to turning devices such as a ratchet, a speed handle but must use a bar of hexagonal stock with the bar bent laterally, e.g. ninety degrees to resemble a one half inch "Allen" wrench. U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,377 Pierce, for a "Holder For Socket wrench heads" does not have much to offer within the realm of practicality, the holder does not compensate for the majority of tool manufacturers having variable wall thicknesses in their tools. Additionally, magnets for securing the sockets to the holder seems to be counterproductive and costly. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 256,425 for a "Socket Wrench Holder" of Hayes is also limited to the manufacture of sockets used in the "Socket Wrench Holder". U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,860 Carrigan for a "Detachable Wrench Set Organizer And Storage Unit" appears to have too much complexity in the mechanics of its own design. U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,021 to Burrell for a "Wrench Socket Holder" does not provide a would be purchaser the assurance that each socket will remain in place should the "Wrench Socket Holder" be inadvertently dropped onto a hard surface. It would appear that each of the sockets would be seeking their own direction, and the absence of a socket retaining/release system is quite evident. U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,571 to Barrett and Malloy for a "Wrench Socket Holder" follows suit like the above mentioned patent because any unintended misuse of the well thought out concept thereof does not provide a consumer with any additional protection should the "Wrench Socket Holder" be advertently dropped. The items being stored upon the holder could/would become dislodged causing an unwanted problem contrary to the intended purpose of this invention which is to function as a "Wrench Socket Holder", for keeping sockets secure and safe, i.e., free from danger or risk of loss.
Quick release mechanisms for securing a wrench socket to a ratchet and for permitting removal of a wrench socket from a ratchet have been known and racks have been known for the sole purpose of storing wrench when not in use. For example, a type of ratchet assembly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,318 awarded to Roberts and entitled "Quick Release for Socket Wrenches" depicts a rounded button and movable pin machined as one unit incorporating a compression spring. When depressed, a ball is allowed to withdraw into a detent thus freeing a wrench socket to be installed/removed from the ratchet wrench. U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,652 to Wenzel and Duke and U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,653 to Konecy are somewhat identical in their principal concept and are quite elaborate in their design over the simple well engineered design of Roberts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,100 to Palm involves a "Push-on/Quick Release Locking Arrangement for Socket Wrench Extension". This application is intended to function for a push-on mounting of a socket on an extension having a locking/quick release arrangement but fails to provide any usefulness in the field of mechanics. U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,453 for a "Stepless Wrench Including Quick Release Mechanism" to John D. and Jock D. Dempsey incorporates a quick release mechanism as identified with all of the above mentioned patents. The primary function of ratchets, regardless of how elaborate the chemistry the inventors have built into their designs, all produce the same result which is to install/remove a nut/bolt by means of a ratcheting device and by flipping a lever or a twist of a thumb switch to change the direction of ratcheting for either removal/installation of a nub/bolt. A spring pressured pawl against gear teeth is a substantial part of the elaborate properties within the workings of ratchet wrenches which have a depressible lever or button for permitting a wrench socket to be removed or replaced. These type of ratchets are a must for any mechanic's tool box.
The prior art of previously issued patents on holding devices for sockets do not provide a user with the means for securing a socket to a holder for proper storage and having the capability to removal of that same socket from the storage device by pressing a quick release/quick disconnect button or lever. The present invention allows flexibility and mobility in that the device can be hand carried, rough handled and even inadvertently dropped onto a hard surface presumably without the discharge of a single socket from the storage rack. Referencing now, the term "presumably" is used because of the known fact that some wrench socket manufacturers do not provide indentations within female end of a wrench socket to accept the "spring loaded closed" ball check detents common on male member driving devices, e.g. ratchet wrenches. In accordance with the rack system of the present invention, the only means by which a socket can be removed/installed/replaced is by depressing a release button on "QUICK RELEASE MECHANISM". All of the patents including the patent numbers listed in References Cited for all devices with Quick Disconnects and the likes and all Socket Storage devices and the likes are well intended, well thought out submissions by their inventors, but of the prior art that has been researched from 1886 to the present, none have approached the reality of the basic needs of the mechanic until now.